This invention generally relates to a guard rail assembly for roads, in particular, to using a set of detachable fiber reinforced plastic (FRP in abbreviation) posts in combination with FRP guard plates which is strong in structure and is very convenient to dismantle or install. The FRP structure formed from continuous glass fiber reinforced plastics has a strength greater than steel.
Conventional metallic guard rail assemblies are easily corroded after a certain period. Thus it is necessary to paint the guard rail frequently to keep it from corroding. In addition, the guard rail assemblies are heavy and they are time-consuming and laborious to change or install. When the guard rail is scraped by a car, the paint on the guard rail is easily scratched and when a car hits the guard rail, the impact causes a depression in the surface thereof changing its shape. When a car crashes into the guard rail, the car and the guard rail are damaged because of the high rigidity and poor damping effect of the guard rail; the driver and the passenger may be injured by such an accident. Furthermore, the posts used in conventional guard rail assemblies are made of concrete. A portion of the post is buried in the ground and the rest is upright above the ground. The concrete post must be changed if the guard rail assembly is struck by a car hard enough to cause the post to break. It is necessary to dig out the post and to bury a new post for replacement. It is troublesome to dig the post out of the ground. For installation of the post, a machine is always needed as auxiliary equipment. However, this way of installation may have adverse effects on traffic. Another kind of maintenance is to clear residual blocks of the post, then to straighten up the reinforcing bars which protrude above the ground and pour concrete around the bars to make a new post. This method takes more time to repair the guard rail assembly and is uneconomical. Furthermore, the level of road surface increases as the road surface undergoes repairing by covering with tar thereon. As a result, the conventional guard rail assembly becomes lower in comparison with the level of road surface. However, the height of the guard rail assembly in accordance with the present invention is easy to adjust with respect to the road surface.